Fox Becomes Addicted to Cheese: Aparoid Edition
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Aparoids are invading Corneria City! The site over here just ain't too pretty! Can Fox save the day? With help from his favorite....food product?


FOX BECOMES ADDICTED TO CHEESE PART 6

Includes BONUS poem about cheese!

Aparoids were invading Corneria City! The scene over there was not too pretty!

General Pepper was trying desperately to contact Fox. But Fox would not listen. He was all shut up in his own mental box!

"HELP! We're up to our eyeballs in Aparoids! If only Fox would show up in a landmaster tank! Then we'd destroy those aparoids, and we'd have a hero to thank!" said Slippy. But Fox was relaxing at Admiral Z's house O' cheese, all the while Aparoids were swarming in like bees. So Slippy took matters into his own hands. Brave Slippy got into his tank, but Fox had other plans.

"I have arachnophobia, I don't know if I can do this!" said Slippy. Suddenly, the aparoids spit venom at the landmaster tank and infected it. They transformed the landmaster tank into a giant aparoid monster machine that began destroying all the buildings of Corneria City. Slippy fell off, and turned into a puddle of green slime. Fox, meanwhile, was munching on cheese, feeling fine, and sublime! But was it really right to sit around eating cheese, while buildings collapsed, and citizens were falling flat on their knees? Suddenly Fox came out of his cheese induced trance. He had to save Corneria City, and he knew he might have a chance!

"Taste cheese, you freaks!" said Fox tossing some cheese onto an aparoid. The aparoid simply infected the cheese, and it became a giant cheeseanoid with four insect-like legs. It came to life, and began to lay eggs.

"I'll take advantage of this!" said Fox, grabbing some hand grenades and his Plasma Blaster. He mounted the cheeseanoid, as if it were a horse. "Giddyup!" he declared, and squished some aparoids

with full force! Everywhere in his sight, Fox began blasting, and aparoids were crushed, as Fox sat back laughing.

"You thought you could do this, you thought you could win, but Corneria City's protected, now, thanks to me and Lynn!" said Fox, petting his newly named cheeseanoid. But the cheeseanoid rebelled,

rebelled it did! It didn't like what Fox was doing to its friends, no not one bit! It kicked Fox right off his seat, without so much as a lick!

"Alright, I see your game! Now I'll have to use grenades, and things won't be the same!" said Fox tossing grenades into the large crowd of evil Aparoids. Hundreds of aparoids fell dead in their tracks. Fox was proud, but this was no time to relax. The cheeseanoids started infecting the other aparoids, and pretty darn soon, they were ALL cheeseanoids. I know it sounds cheezy and hard to believe, but the four-legged cheeseanoids converted every last aparoid. Afterwards, they turned to Fox, who had gone mad throwing a vast variety of all kinds of different weapons and grenades. He had used up every last one, showing he was a true jack of all trades. The cheesanoid began to speak to Fox, in a crystal clear tone, its voice sounded much like ROB 64, or maybe a different kind of drone.

"You gave us a gift, the gift of cheese. This gift you gave us made us pleased. We will not harm your fair city, anymore, we like being cheeseanoids. Now we'll just eat each other, cuz we all taste so good.

We don't want to eat your kind anymore, cuz we'd barf you all out! I'm so darned happy, I could almost shout!" said the cheeseanoid. But then Anglars came down in huge motherships, they began blasting down buildings, whilst munching potato chips.

"Incoming enemy from above! No time to lose, you guys cover the ground! I'll take to the skies in my Arwing, and to power it up, I'll use some fuel cells I found!" said Fox. Fox hastened to his Arwing,

and began shooting down ships in the skies. He shot down every last anglar, and the cheeseanoids took care of the ground soldiers. Fox landed his Arwing, and congratulated the cheeseanoids.

"I gotta say, I'm thankful for you guys! The general will think these stories are lies! Creatures made of cheese squishing bad guys like fleas! Who would believe such an incredible story? Full of danger and intrigue, and cheeses and glory!" said Fox. Fox got a message from General Pepper on his cellphone.

"Fox, how did you complete your mission so fast? It just so happens you've won a large ammount of cash!" said General Pepper.

"Remember that cheese habit I told you I would quit? Well, this time it helped me send the enemies into a fiery pit!" said Fox.

"Well good job Fox. I just might join you sometime. At Admrial Z's house of cheese, to celebrate and dine!" replied General Pepper.

"Well, General, I guess I'll letcha go. I just stepped in something, what it is, I don't know!" said Fox. It was Slippy slime.

"Here, take this elixer!" said Fox, pouring some elixer of life down on Slippy. Slippy re-generated himself, and was feeling happy and skippy!

"I'm no longer slime!" said Slippy with glee. "Let's go eat some cheese, I heard they're giving it away free!"

So Slippy, Fox, and Pepper dined on cheese. Cheese had saved their lives, and the entire planet Corneria, including landscapes such as cities, forests, and trees.


End file.
